


A Very Long Day

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba, Established Relationship, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Kaiba is busy at work, and Joey isdistractinghelping.(Rated for brief adult language and talk of sex.)





	A Very Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://hanase.tumblr.com/post/15160930044/j-are-you-signing-papers-k-mhmm-j-you) post.
> 
> Thanks to Sitabethel for beta'ing!

“...Is this yer card?”

Kaiba sighed and glanced up from the document in his hand to see the card Joey was holding up. A Blue-Eyes perched regally between Joey’s slender fingers, looking nothing like the elusive Pot of Greed Joey didn’t know he was looking for. He’d already pulled half the deck, but his uncanny good luck had yet to take pity on him.

“You know, that trick really only works if you get the correct card on the _first_ try.”

“ _Grrr_ , jus’ tell me if it’s the right card or not, would ya?”

“No, it’s not the right card,” Kaiba intoned, eyes returning to the paper.

“You sure?” Joey questioned, squinting distrustfully at him. “Ya ain’t jus’ sayin’ that?”

“No. That’s not my card.”

“Hmph. Alright then.” He set the card aside and pulled the next one, a hopeful spark in his eyes. “Okay, this is it! I can feel it. Iiiiiiis _this_ yer card?”

Kaiba sighed and typed a command on his keyboard. “Yes, that’s my card.”

“Ya didn’t even look at it!”

“It’s my deck; they’re all my cards.”

Joey huffed and slouched with a put-out pout. He’d commandeered a rolling office chair from somewhere in the building and positioned it to the left of Kaiba’s desk. He sat backward, straddling it with his arms slung over the backrest. Kaiba wasn’t sure why he hadn’t kicked Joey out yet, seeing as his presence was serving only to distract Kaiba from his work.

“Ehhh, humor me, would ya? It’s borin’ here.”

“No one’s forcing you to stay. The door’s right over there,” Kaiba opened the previous month’s expenditure report.

“Yeah, but I wanted ta see ya,” Joey told the floor, fiddling with the cards in his hands. “Been nearly two weeks since I saw yer stupid mug.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Yer always busy with somethin’. If buggin’ ya at Kaiba Corp. is the only way ta spend some time with ya, then that’s what I’ll do.” When he failed to respond, Joey glanced up to find Kaiba staring at him intensely. “What?”

“It’s just…” Kaiba pursed his lips and thought over his words. “I didn’t realize it bothered you.”

“‘Course it does!”

There came a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Kaiba said in a distracted tone.

A blonde woman in no-nonsense flats and a black pinstriped pantsuit strolled into the office, her arms laden with various manilla folders. “Here are the reports you ordered, sir.”

Kaiba glanced up, glowered at the stack of papers, then sighed.

“Leave them on the desk.”

Nodding, the woman placed the stack beside Kaiba's open laptop before disappearing out the door.

Pulling the first folder from the stack, Kaiba gave it a skim. Joey pulled his chair close and leaned over, watching as Kaiba signed his name at the bottom with a practiced flourish.

“Ya spelled ‘asshole’ wrong.”

Kaiba chuckled as he set the paper aside to sign the next one. When he'd finished half of the pile, he restacked it into the “Out” bin in the other corner of his desk and turned to Joey.

“Are you really going to sit there and watch me sign documents for the rest of the day?”

Joey shrugged. “Not if ya _stop_ signing document--you should take a break.”

Kaiba gestured at the folders dominating his workspace. “I don't have time for a break. I'm behind on paperwork as it is.”

Joey pressed his lips to Kaiba’s ear and nibbled on the shell, his hands working knots from Kaiba’s shoulders. “I'm far more interestin’ than paperwork.”

Kaiba's breath came a little faster as he went back to examining reports on his computer. “No argument here, but I don't have time for distractions, no matter how enticing.”

Joey sighed, his breath rushing over Kaiba’s neck and making Kaiba's pulse pick up.

“Do ya want me to leave ya alone?”

“What I _want_ is to take you on my desk and see how many times I can make you come before my meeting at three, but these reports aren't going to sign themselves.”

A small noise huffed against Kaiba's ear. Joey's hands stilled, gripping at Kaiba's shoulders.

“Fuck, Seto, if yer tryin’ ta get me ta leave, that’s the wrong thing ta say.”

It was Kaiba's turn to sigh, dropping the document he'd just picked up and rubbing at his eyes again. “I know. As much as I’d like you to stay, I really do need to concentrate, and you're making that very difficult.”

“What ya _need_ is a vacation.”

Kaiba chuckled. “That will have to wait.”

Joey pulled Kaiba’s chair back and circled around between him and the desk. “How about this. I'll get outta here and quit distractin’ ya _if_ ya promise ta do somethin’ with me tonight.”

Kaiba raised an intrigued eyebrow. He reached out and ran his thumb over Joey's bottom lip. “What did you have in mind?”

“We could go see a movie or somethin’. Maybe grab a bite?” Joey nipped at the thumb. “Head back ta yer place after? Waddaya think?”

Kaiba took in a measured breath and sat back, dropping his hand to his lap. “I think today is going to be a very long day.”

“You be done around six?”

Kaiba nodded.

“Good. I'll meet ya at yer place around seven then.”

“Seven-thirty. I want time to shower and change.”

“Gonna get all dolled up fer me?”

Kaiba smirked and tugged at Joey's bangs. “Something like that.”

Joey grinned and rested back against the desk, a hand in his pocket. “Can’t wait.” He flicked a look at the wall clock and blew out a long breath. “Alright, guess I'll leave ya to it.”

He leaned forward and took Kaiba's chin between his fingers before planting a soft, lingering kiss against his lips. “Somethin’ ta remember me by.”

“Thank you. Now get the hell out of my office.”

Joey laughed and scampered toward the door. He sent Kaiba a wink over his shoulder as he slipped out, and Kaiba felt himself smile.

Kaiba chuckled to himself, rubbing at his chin. He looked over at the abandoned stack of papers with mounting resentment. He put it off another minute before releasing a resigned sigh. Pulling himself back up to the desk, he picked up his pen and signed the next page in the pile.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
